Atrapados en otro mundo
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: Maria y Rodrigo De la Vega por un extraño suceso terminan en el universo de transformers Prime, ahora mientras viven emocionante aventuras con el equipo Prime deben averiguar como volver a su dimension o morir en el intento
1. Chapter 1: el inicio de todo

**Buenos días, o tardes o noches, dependiendo de donde estén leyendo.**

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia Atrapados en otro mundo, se ubicara a partir de la primera temporada, hoy relataremos como empezó todo este embrollo.**

**María: yo digo que se volvió un lio agradable**

**Yo: ¿Qué? María vuelve a tu sitio**

**María: sshh quiero leer**

**Yo: bien, ya que ella no se ira… Transformers Prime no me pertenece, ****todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la serie a Hasbro (c) Studios y a Takara Tomi. solo mis Oc's**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Oscuridad, solo se apreciaba eso hasta que apareció la estática y se formó una imagen borrosa pero la cual se fue aclarando poco a poco, era una chica, no mayor a 17 años, por la decoración era su habitación y era de noche, solo había una lámpara encendida cerca de ella. Se sentó frente a la cámara, se alboroto su cabello negro y se froto la cara pensativa, era de piel morena clara, ojos café oscuro y parecía estar en piyama, una camisa sin magas y un pantalón, ambos de negro con lila y alzo la mano a modo de saludo.

-hola…-dijo dudosa.-soy María De la Vega, y esta semana ha sido demasiado rara, motivo por el cual hare un video diario para relatar todo lo que vaya viviendo aquí así que pónganse cómodos porque hoy les contare el principio hasta que me quieran ajusticiar.-dijo tragando en seco y se aclaró la garganta.- bien, la luna roja de sangre, un objeto extraño y por un accidente que yo cause mi hermano y yo terminamos en…como le llamo.-dijo rascándose la cabeza.-¿otro mundo?¿dimensión?¿realidad alterna? Yo que sé, en fin todo empezó algo así…

* * *

**14 de Abril del 2014**

**Morelos**

**México**

Otro día de trabajo termino para Rodrigo De la Vega, de 27 años, cabello azabache, usaba unos lentes de armazón delgado y piel bronceada por el sol por las largas horas de trabajo, esperaba descansar en su cuarto tan pronto llegara a casa y jugar un poco en su PS3…

-¡Rodri!

O tal vez no

Tan pronto puso un pie en la casa, fue atacado por dos pares de brazos aprisionando en un fuerte abrazo, eran sus dos hermanas menores, María de 17 años y la más joven de los tres, Annie, de tan solo 6 años. Lo sé, se llevan muchos años

-a ver niñas, ¡niñas! Ya déjenme ir.-le pidió soltándose de su asfixiante abrazo.- ¿Dónde está mama?-pregunto mientras sacaba a su hermana más joven de su cuarto, pues lo había seguido hasta el interior para jugar, cerró la puerta para cambiar sus ropas del trabajo por algo más sencillo para estar en casa.

-fue a la tienda a traer pan.-dijo María sentándose en la sala a leer un libro.-oye Rodri, mama me pidió que te dijera que hay enchiladas para que comas.

-perfecto tengo hambre.-dijo saliendo rápidamente de su cuarto a revisar la estufa, ahí estaba todo listo para el recalentado, Annie se recostó en el sillón de la sala para dormir un poco, ya que ella estaba muy cansada de tanto jugar

-al menos ya son vacaciones, dos semanas sin escuela, ni tarea… solo… aburrimiento garantizado.-susurro María recostándose en un sillón cercano a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Después de media hora, Rodrigo ya había comido, ahora estaba jugando en su Ps3 su última inquisición, DIABLO, o así recuerda la joven como se llama el juego, estaba tan apegada a la lectura que se sobresaltó cuando se escuchó que la puerta se cerraba de repente-ya llegue lo siento me quede hablando con su tía y se me fue el tiempo.-era su madre, una mujer divorciada pero muy bella.

-descuida mama, Rodri ya comió si es lo que te preocupa… ¿Quién quiere ver el eclipse de luna de sangre conmigo?-bien, eso quería ella desde que supo la noticia, pero sería en la madrugada, y no sabía si se podría.

-no lo sé, dijiste que saldría a las 2 am, y duraba como 78 minutos ¿vas a aguantar? porque yo no creo mi niña.-dijo gentilmente Helen, ese es el nombre de su madre.

-claro que sí, te recuerdo que el mes pasado no dormí absolutamente nada para conseguir mi ficha para la universidad y si dure aunque al otro día estaba borrachita de sueño.-lo admitió al final pero ella cuando se proponía algo, lo cumplía.

-ni me preguntes a mi mocosa.-empezó Rodrigo sirviéndose un poco de yogurt, y un poco para Annie quien no paraba de dar saltos emocionada.-yo me quedare aquí viendo la tele hasta que me gane el sueño.-dijo mientras en entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

-que aburridos, ni modo.

* * *

**15 de Abril del 2014**

**1:45 Am**

Estaba María sentada en el patio de su casa con sus binoculares y un vaso de leche con chocolate bien fría y un plato de frutas con yogurt para la ocasión, ya el sueño la estaba venciendo, solo que olvido ponerse la piyama, aun usaba su blusa holgada sin mangas con franjas de colores cálidos y su pantalón negro, solo que estaba descalza.

Se quedó dormida en el piso faltando 8 minutos cuando de repente escucho un ruido extraño, como si algo hubiera caído, lo cual sobresalto a la joven y la puso alerta.

-¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrese.-dijo mientras de su plato sacaba un tenedor, si, ese sería su modo de defensa, en eso observo un pequeña cajita metálica.- ¿Qué es eso?-susurro bajando el tenedor y empezando a caminar a la caja y la tomo entre sus manos, era muy extraña en su opinión.-de seguro Rodrigo sabe que es, ese aún está despierto.-y corriendo se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, después se volvieron pasos sigilosos hasta que llego a la puerta.

-cálmate, estas muy paranoica, ¿le tienes miedo a tu propio hermano? No tienes porque…-empezó a hablarse a sí misma pero debía admitirlo, si le tenía miedo a su hermano, así que con cuidado de no ser vista se asomó con cautela por la puerta, ahí estaba, sentado en su escritorio viendo la tele, parecía estar viendo una película en su DVD.-amm… ¿Rodrigo?-llamo en voz baja llamando su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu mini campamento raro para ver el eclipse.-se cuestionó pues su hermana nunca en la vida se presentaría a esa hora.

-es que escuche un ruido y apareció esta cajita.-dijo mientras se la daba en sus manos y giro su vista a la tele.- ¿estás viendo la serie de Transformers Prime? Pero no sale a esta hora.-cambio de tema rápidamente.

-es que conseguí la serie completa, las temporadas y la película, ya sabes.-dijo mientras miraba la extraña caja.- mejor el saco a mi balcón, no quiero prender la luz y además está más despejado afuera, abrió las puertas de su cuarto y salió al exterior con vista al jardín.

-imagina si todo lo ficticio de repente se volviera real, sería raro.-dijo pensativa rascándose el mentón

-si como digas, vaya ya casi se pone roja la luna...

-¿en serio? A ver-dijo saliendo rápidamente a ver la luna.-wow jamás vi una luna de sangre, se ve genial.

-silencio mocosa, déjame pensar.-dijo al notar que en esa extraña caja tenía unas letras escritas.-no lo entiendo, creo es otro idioma.-eso llamo la atención de María, quien regreso al cuarto a buscar algo.-dejemos esto para mañana, estoy muy cansado y creo mejor descan…-no termino la frase porque sintió como le arrebata el extraño objeto de sus manos y sorprendido y molesto miro a todos lados a ver que paso.- ¿pero qué...? María ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Ese es mi desarmador? Y… ¿mi linterna? ¿Qué te dije de tocar mis cosas joven?-su hermana menor lo callo y siguió intentando con el destornillador abrí la caja, ganándose una mala mirada de este.

-quiero saber que tiene adentro para averiguar más, ¿crees que un montón de palabras en otra lengua me va a detener? Entonces no me conoces como debes-y al final escucho un crujido, lo había logrado.-perfecto lo logre.-asintió orgullosa asomándose al interior y miro a su hermano sorprendida.-oye Rodri, ven a echarle un ojo a esto.

-¿y ahora que…? ¿Qué rayos?-ya que en su interior había muchos objetos, papeles, un manuscrito y un extraño cristal que en cuento fue iluminado por el primer rayos de luna de sangre empezó a tornarse roja y a brillar con intensidad, fue tal la sorpresa que María saco el cristal y el manuscrito de la caja y los miro con detenimiento.

-es… hermoso.-susurro alzando la piedra como un impulso y de esta un rayo a la televisión y esta empezó a brillar.-aahh ups.-dijo mirando de reojo a Rodrigo.-hermano… descuida yo lo arreglo.

-No María, deja ahí, no toques nada.-demasiado tarde, ella abrió el manuscrito

-ya verás que si se puede a ver…trae la caja, ya que tendré que regresar esto en un rato, a ver…-dijo acercándose a la televisión, mientras susurraba lo que decía el trozo de papel, y eso que no le entendía nada.-curioso…-no termino la frase porque de la televisión salió otro rayo hacia la pared del frente abriendo una especie de agujero negro y empezó a hacer una leve fuerza de atracción.-Rodri…

-no te muevas.-dijo su hermano acercándose con cautela a su lado, pero aún estaba lejos.-dame el cristal, lo voy a guardar y ese manuscrito ya no lo leas.-Rodrigo tomo ambas cosas y las puso con cuidado en la caja para al final cerrarla

Lo que ninguno había notado es que el eclipse estaba en su máximo apogeo, y con esto la influencia que tenía en el cristal que María traía en su mano era demasiado fuerte y ante ello el agujero empezó a atraerlos con más fuerzas.

-Rodrigo ya no puedo.-dijo la joven quien tuvo que sostenerse de su cama para evitar ser absorbida al igual que su hermano.-resiste hermana, no te sueltes

-¿Cómo es que mama y Annie no escuchan esto?-pregunto como si nada y se ganó un zape.

-¿en serio esa es tu mayor duda? ¿En vez de esto que está pasando?

-cállate y ayúdame a pensar como…-María se calló porque empezó a resbalarse.- ¡RODRI, AYUDAME!

-¡MARIA!-antes de que su hermana menor cayera al agujero negro la sostuvo con fuerza de la mano.-calma no te soltare, no voy a soltarte.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-exclamo María ya muy asustada, no sabía qué pasaría si Rodrigo la soltaba.

-no sé pero ese cristal tiene que ver…-dejo de hablar porque ya no soporto más, se soltó de la base de la cama, y tanto el cómo su hermana cayeron al agujero negro.

-¡Adiós mundo cruel!-grito María pensando que ambos iban a morir, paso un rato y no sentía más que estaba dando vueltas, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una especie de vórtice-¿Qué diantres?-noto que la caja también estaba viajando a la deriva a su lado y la atrapo con mucho trabajo y se aferró a ella asustada .-Rodrigo…

-María ven acá.-la tomo de brazo sobresaltándola y la sostuvo con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a perder.-tranquila no pasara nada, vamos a estar bien.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué está pasando?-estaba casi en shock, todo fue tan… de repente.

-lo vamos a averiguar tranquila.-no sabía que pasaría, solo quería salvar a su hermana, pero creyó escuchar una voz en su mente y se perdió por un momento olvidando donde estaba.- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué dijiste Rodri?

-nada descuida.-pero esa voz no entendía que quería decir, sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero ahora no parecía tener mucha importancia ahora debía ver qué pasaría con ellos.

-mira.-María señalo ansiosa al final del pasaje, había una especie de luz blanca.- ¿acaso ya nos morimos?

-no lo creo

-¿Qué va a pasarnos?

-quieres callarte para que pueda pensar

-ni en tu lecho de muerte puedes dejar de ser un gruñón cascarrabias.-le recrimino

-y tu una preguntona parlanchina

-sabes que, tu… ¡Rodri cuidado!

La advertencia llego tarde, ambos hermanos habían cruzado la luz…

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No lo sabía, pero una brillante luz cegadora obligo al mayor de los De la vega abrir los ojos, sentía mucha pesadez, el cuerpo le dolía, apenas y podía procesar lo que paso, cuando empezó a recobrar el juicio noto en donde estaba y se levantó bruscamente causando un mareo

-¿Qué diantres?-solo podía decir eso por la impresión que empezaba a invadirlo.- ¿un desierto? ¿Pero cómo? Esperen… ¿Dónde está?-empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta toparse con quien más quería ver.-oh no, ¡MARIA!-su hermana yacía inconsciente en el suelo, parecía estar muerta, aferrándose con fuerza a la caja como si fuera su salvación, así que Rodrigo gateo hasta llegar a su lado y tomo su pulso.-gracias al cielo está viva…-suspiro más relajado y empezó a golpear ligeramente su mejilla.-oye, mocosa, despierta.-la joven después de un rato de insistencia empezó a toser y se sentó en el suelo tratando de respirar normalmente

-Rodri…-dijo mientras tosía.- ¿Dónde…dónde estamos?

-ese desierto… creo lo he visto antes, ven, vamos a averiguarlo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego**

**Yo: Dadas las circunstancias creo que por el momento actualizare cada dos semanas, si llega a haber algún cambio para actualizar o si hay un retraso inesperado, descuiden yo soy de palabra y si algo empiezo, algo termino así que nunca dejare la historia, podría dejarla en pausa de vez en cuando pero la terminare a futuro**

**María: es que la dama escritora tiene otros dos fics que debe actualizar también y sus proyectos escolares finales ni se diga y ademas…**

**Yo: María por favor XD sabes que siempre hago lo que debo**

**María: no es cierto, ayer te toco bañar al perro y sacarle las garrapatas y no lo hiciste…**

**Yo: este… ok si leíste hasta aquí te agradezco de corazón**

**María: Hasta la próxima n.n**


	2. Chapter 2: El regreso del mal: parte 1

**Yo: Holis, ya pasaron dos semanas y yo cumplo mi palabra, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de Atrapados en otro mundo…**

**María: la mayor de mis chocoaventuras**

**Yo: más bien la mayor metida de pata de tu parte**

**María: hay que genio, tu solo presenta el capítulo y ya**

**Yo: bien, que sensible saliste, eh bien, todo empieza a partir del primer episodio de la primera temporada así que tendrán mucho de esta historia a futuro n.n y no acabara pronto así que…**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

María aparece frente a la cámara y empieza a reír en silencio cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos para dejarlas caer bruscamente mientras intentaba calmarse, por su apariencia aun era de noche y seguia en piyama, no la han pillado.

-Imaginen despertar, en medio de un desierto sin razón aparente, cualquiera hubiera pensado en ese momento que perdió la cordura, pero al darse cuenta que en realidad está pasando tratas de no enloquecer en ese momento, en fin, tan pronto despertamos… ¿Qué paso?-se dijo pensativa rascándose la cabeza y chasqueo los dedos.-oh ya recordé….

* * *

**Unos días antes**

Pasaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a la ciudad no muy lejos del lugar donde despertaron, trataron de pasar desapercibidos, hasta que unos oficiales vieron las condiciones en cómo estaban y así terminaron en un hospital, fue difícil porque no tenían identificaciones, así que fueron tratados como ilegales, lo cual complicaría todo pero María mintió que se perdieron en el desierto luego de que los asaltaran y se llevaran sus documentos y objetos de valor, vaya que se tragaron el cuento, logro que les hicieran unos falsos y un poco de ropa donada por la caridad. Rodrigo aún se pregunta cómo logro hacer eso

En el par de días que estuvieron ahí internados no pasaban de una deshidratación, nada grave. Pero cuando descubrieron que estaban en Jasper, nevada, se les fue el alma al suelo.

* * *

-bien y ahora donde nos quedaremos.-dijo cortante María una vez les dieron de alta y tenían sus documentos falsos, aún se aferraba a la caja como si fuera algo de mucho valor, escondiendo ahí mismo el cristal y el manuscrito y todo lo que llevaba en su interior

-yo que sé, busquemos un lugar, yo trabajo y de paso…tú también.-

-¿pe…pero porque?

-porque por tu culpa terminamos de México a Estados Unidos.-le reclamo frio y contante su hermano, la joven suspiro exasperada y asintió.

- si no hay más remedio, solo quiero ir a casa.

-¿y crees que yo no?-dijo este mientras paseaban por la ciudad, pasaron cerca de una escuela, por lo visto una "High School" y a Rodrigo se le ocurrió algo.-te inscribiré en esta escuela, buscaras un trabajo de medio tiempo y rentaremos un departamento o algo, pagaremos todo entre los dos, y asi evitare que metas la pata de nuevo.-María se quedó pensando, la parte de la escuela no le gustaba pero que podía perder.

-bien, vamos de una vez.-dijo en sus suspiro mientras pasaba su manos por su extensa melena.

-vamos.-tomo del hombro a la joven para evitar cualquier intento de escape e ingresaron al instituto.

* * *

**En la noche**

-al menos en la escuela nos dieron esta dirección, estoy muerta.-dijo María dejándose caer en la cama, pues después de que hablaran con la directora de la escuela, salió a la luz que no tenían donde quedarse y les contaron de esta casa que estaba desocupada desde un mes antes, solo necesita un toque hogareño y listo. Aunque para llegar hubo un embotellamiento de horas, según escucho María hubo varios choques, y se quedó pensando que paso.

-más te vale dormir bien, mañana tienes escuela y además, buscaras trabajo, así que ve si alguien ahí te puede facilitar uno.-dijo Rodrigo escogiendo una habitación.

-bien, todos serán "amables" con la chica nueva del extranjero, bien.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-ya duerme niña, mañana será un nuevo día, empezaremos a averiguar que paso.-y con esto el mayor apago la luz.

* * *

**Al día siguiente en la escuela**

-Pasare por ti al final de clases, y por favor por piedad, pórtate bien María, no quiero quejas.-y con estas palabras Rodrigo se fue a la ciudad caminando a buscar empleo, dijo que tal vez empiece como voluntario.

-habla como si no me conociera.-suspiro nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos, no le gustaba ser la nueva, lo vivió una vez, y no fue bonito.-¿y a donde voy?-dijo mirando a todos los estudiantes y los salones, los pasillos, miraba todo, alcanzaba a escuchar susurros de los demás, y podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, lo cual la ponía nerviosa, con ganas de querer salir de ahí rápido.-"de seguro empezaron con sus habladurías"-pensó desconcertada hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-disculpa ¿necesitas un guía?-cuando volteo miro que era un chico, cabello castaño, usaba anteojos y daba a notar que lo adelantaron un par de grados, de seguro era una mente brillante lo cual la sorprendió, aunque admitió que el chaleco que el usaba le quedaba muy bien.

-aamm, sí, soy nueva y no sé a dónde debo ir, soy María, ¿tú quién eres?-dijo llevando su mano a modo de saludo el cual estrecho con mucho gusto

-soy Rafael, pero dime Raf.-dijo amable mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.-creo ya se en que clase estarás, es más te estaba buscando, ven.-ella sintió ya entrando en confianza.

-muchas gracias Raf, tienes sangre latina ¿verdad?-el chico asintió sorprendido que ella dedujera así de la nada su ascendencia

-si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-ella sonrió y le revolvió un poco el cabello.

-sencillo, también yo, soy Mexicana, se me dan estas cosas.

-genial.-y empezaron a hablar animadamente mientras caminaban por la escuela, a pesar de que él era muy joven, parecía que serían buenos amigos, es mas, Maria descubrio que solo vivia a 3 casas de Raf asi que lo veria muy seguido, era unnbuen comienzo. Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a su destino.-si, es aquí.-toco la puerta y ambos asomaron la cabeza.-profesora aquí traigo a una nueva estu…

-si la estábamos esperando, pasa señorita.-la invito animada la profesora.

-gracias Raf.-dijo María mientras entraba y la profesora la tomaba de los hombros y la paraba en frente de todos.-estudiantes, démosle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera, anda preséntate.-María trago en seco y se aclaró la garganta.

-hola, soy María De la Vega, vengo de México y junto con mi hermano recién llegamos a la ciudad… es todo.-la presentación más corta en la historia del hombre.

-bien señorita De la Vega, su lugar será junto al señor Jack Darby.-ella sintió y se fue al lugar que se le indico, su compañero parecía estar en otro mundo, porque no podía absoluta atención, como si algo intenso hubiera pasado un día antes.

* * *

El día acabo rápido, y todos corrieron como locos, para María esperar a su hermano quien no se dignaba en aparecer era aburrido, vio a una chica sentada más adelante y se acercó a ver que dibujaba.

-oye tu dibujo está lindo.-le dijo sinceramente, al parecer dibujaba una moto que estaba estacionada ahí cerca.- ¿de quién es la moto?

-no lo sé, pero es la mejor moto del mundo.-dijo mientras seguía intentando hacer un retrato de esta, aunque el arcoíris era un lindo detalle.-soy Miko, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?-pregunto cuando colocaba el pulgar en frente como toda una artista, lo cual hizo sonreír a María.

-sí, soy María, encantada de conocerte Miko.- entonces el celular de la chica empezó a sonar.

-padres anfitriones.-dijo al ver el numero.-ignorar.-dijo al momento de rechazar la llamada y volver a su dibujo.

-veo que tampoco eres de…-María se calló porque tanto las dos se giraron a ver la moto esta ya no estaba, eso molesto a Miko quien gruño frustrada.

-¿A dónde se fue?-cuando se dieron cuenta alguien ya la estaba conduciendo.

-oye vamos a ver.-María sin dudarlo siguió a su compañera para no perderle el rastro a la moto.

-Rodrigo va a matarme, pero vale la pena. -En poco tiempo alcanzaron a ver la calle en la que el motociclista daba vuelta y despacio se acercaron a ver cuándo lo que vieron las sorprendió.- ¿Qué rayos es eso?-era una especie de robot gigante hablando con el chico de su misma clase, se le hacía muy familiar… pensó y pensó.-"esto me es familiar, pero ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?"-pensó, y olvido hasta lo que estaba espiando hasta que la voz de Miko la saco de su mundo.

-oye ¿qué estas esperando? Ve con ella.-llamando la atención del chico que estaba ahí y del robot quien alcanzo a susurrar "chatarra"

-ups…

* * *

Ahora iban en camino a… bueno María no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo que estuvieron conduciendo detrás de un automóvil amarillo en la carretera en el desierto mientras ella, Miko y Jack recordó que se llamaba iban en la moto-robot por la carretera, Miko grito de alegría por la velocidad.

-¿y quisieras explicarme porque tenemos que llevarlas?-dijo Jack refiriéndose a las chicas.

-reglas.

María miro mal a Jack por el tono de voz que uso, pero a cosas así ya no le da tanta importancia, sería como lidiar con su hermano en su opinión, entonces que noto que se dirigían a una montaña. De repente, la pared de la montaña empezó a abrirse y se adentraron en su interior.

-increíble.-susurro asombrada por lo que veía y apenas era nada, ellos estaban conduciendo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a su destino, una especie de enorme sala, y ahí se encontraban otros dos robots gigantes.-santa madre de pancho López…-cuando bajo de la motocicleta noto que su pequeño amigo estaba ahí también, junto a un robot amarillo.-¿Raf? ¿Qué esta…?

-yo pensé que eran dos.-dijo el mech rojo con blanco dudoso, a María le recordó a las ambulancias.

-¿no sabías? Que se multiplican.-dijo la Femme sarcásticamente, en poco tiempo Raf se presentó y Miko corrió hacia el gran Mech verde.

-soy Miko ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto con la voz cargada de emoción.

-Bulkhead.-dijo sonando inseguro de si debía contestar o no.

-¿eres un auto? ¿Una camioneta? ¿Eres un camión monstruo? ¿Te gusta el heavy metal? ¿Cuánto pesas? ¿Usas esferas de demolición como saco de boxeo?-pregunto rápidamente sin esperar respuestas así que María coloco una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

-calma Miko, al menos deja que responda una de tus preguntas, hola soy María.-se presentó también, entonces Raf intento hacer un acercamiento con más…tacto.

-y si ustedes son robots ¿Quién los hizo?

El mech rojo y blanco se burló ofendido.-por favor.

-creo que ni son de este mundo.-dijo María bromeando, no sabía que lo que dijo era lo más acertado que pudo haber pensado.

Los cuatro se voltearon al escuchar pasos acercándose, y se encontraron con otro mech, se veía claramente que era el líder. Su voz irradiaba autoridad, imparcialidad pero también preocupación.

-Somos organismos autónomos robóticos del planeta Cybertron. También conocidos como Autobots.-explico en corto pero informativo.

-autobots…. genial-dijo María para sí misma, la palabra Autobots resonó en su mente, la había escuchado antes, no le tomo importancia hasta que recordó en donde y abrió los ojos sorprendida, los De la Vega no viajaron de Morelos México a Jasper Nevada solamente, viajaron a una especie de dimensión alterna a la suya en donde todo lo ficticio es real, ella no podía creer lo que había pasado, si sus sospechas eran ciertas… ya la rego esta vez y demasiado, de hecho de no ser porque Jack hablo se hubiera quedado ahí como estatua.

-¿Por qué están aquí?-pregunto estando menos nervioso.

-para proteger su planeta de los decepticons.-se le quedaron viendo confundidos

-los payasos que nos atacaron ayer.-la femme explico en corto plazo.

-¿los atacaron?-la joven Mexicana pensó en voz alta y se calló avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de que la escucharon.-lo siento.-miro al suelo avergonzada.-"creo eso explica el tráfico de ayer"

-ok, ¿y que hacen ellos aquí?-pregunto Jack queriendo saber más.

El mech rojo con azul se arrodillo para quedar más cerca de los humanos.-es buena pregunta Jack, en parte están aquí porque nuestro planeta es inhabitable, arrasado por siglos de guerra civil.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber una guerra de por medio? ¿No es más fácil sentarse a conversar?-pregunto María recordando sus clases de historia, siempre había una guerra incluida en sus lecciones.-solo una pregunta.-dijo al final pero dejo que alguien más la hiciera

-¿Por qué peleaban una guerra?-pregunto Raf

-sobre todo por el control de las reservas de energon, la fuente de energía de todos los autobots y decepticons también.-María miro a los ojos del mech y podía imaginarse los escenarios de guerra y batallas en cybertron, como si viera su historia a través de sus ojos.-el combate fue feroz, y perduro por siglos, al principio luche junto al que consideraba un hermano, pero en la guerra, los ideales se corrompen, y fue así que Megatron desvió su rumbo.

.aahh ¿va a ver un examen?-Miko se aburrió de la clase de historia alienígena, pero un codazo de María la callo.

-Miko silencio.

-¿y que tiene que ver ese Megatron con nosotros cuatro?

-cierto, no es que realmente estemos en peligro de muerte y solo nos quiera aplastar como tortilla cuando le dé la regalada gana… ¿o me equivoco?-respondió María dudosa

-Megatron no ha sido visto ni escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero si su regreso es inminente, como temo, podría ser catastrófico.-aunque su rostro se veía neutral, parecía estar preocupado.

María tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si lo ese tal Megatron, regresaría, más pronto de lo que los autobot creían.

-oh no.-susurro sintiendo miedo.-esto va de mal, en peor…

* * *

**A responder reviews:**

**Adil: pues ya viste en que episodio se aparecieron los hermanos, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, espero leer mas de ti pronto**

**Eagle Primecee: igual te mando saludos, de hecho cuando fue el dia del eclipse me dio una cachetada la inspiración y salio esto, y creeme que habrá partes medio raras porque considera que Maria esta medio chafada…**

**Maria: ¿Cómo dices que dijiste mujer?**

**Yo: estas mas loca que una cabra asi que ya te imaginaras lo que pienso**

**Maria: cállate que eres igual o peor que yo**

**Yo: ejem… bueno nos veremos en dos semanas, a la misma hora**

**Maria: y en el mismo canal, ahora quiero un sope**

**Yo: y yo te dare un zape… nos leemos luego cuidence n.n**


	3. Chapter 3:El regreso del mal: parte 2

**HOLA!**

**¿Qué creen?**

**Me castigaron, sin compu y eso y lo peor no se por cuanto tiempo, asi que les quedo a deber los siguientes dos capítulos porque supongo sera de un mes, sirve que acomodo ideas.**

**Si tienen sugerencias mande un privado o dejen reviews los leer en mi cel cuando pueda.**

**Ahora si comenzamos**

* * *

-Nunca sentí tanto miedo hasta ahora como la vez que llegue por primera vez a la base, aunque despues cambie de idea.-confeso la pelinegra frente a la cámara y miro su reloj de muñeca.-son las 11 pm… tengo tiempo, bien ¿Qué les decía? A si.-dijo con entusiasmo pero casi enseguida bajo la voz y se acerco a la cámara.-Optimus decía que debían cuidarnos ya que sabíamos de ellos y el enemigo igual, algo asi paso en la base…

* * *

**Hace unos días **

**En la base Autobot**

- y como ustedes saben de nuestra existencia, temo que desde anoche, los decepticos saben de ustedes.-aseguro Optimus, Maria ahora no solo debía averiguar como volver a su verdadero hogar, ahora estaba en medio de una guerra secreta de extraterrestres en una dimensión paralela.-"Rodrigo va a quemarme viva y bailara sobre mi tumba cuando se entere".-penso

-bueno llamaremos al 911 si pasa algo.-sugirio Jack como si nada.-¿ya podemos irnos?-Miko lo miro incrédula y Maria con cara de "¿en serio?"

-¿911? ¿siquiera escuchas lo que estas diciendo?-le reclamo Maria como si no hubiera entendido que esto va mas alla del entendimiento humano.

-¡¿estas loco?! Estoy viviendo un sueño en Robotlandia y no dejare que ni tu ni nadie lo arruine.-sentencio la Japonesa, y la mexicana golpeo su frente agachando la mirada avergonzada

-mejor callense los dos.-les dijo a modo de suplica

-es mejor que los cuidemos niños, al menos hasta saber las intenciones del enemigo.-dijo Optimus.

-por mi no hay problema, pero dejen de discutir ustedes dos.-se dirigio a Miko y Jack.-"al menos discuten menos que Rodri y yo"

-Optimus, con todo respeto, los niños corren el mismo peligro aquí y en cualquier otro lugar.-dijo Ratchet serio y seguro de lo que decía.

-¿niños?-pregunto Jack incrédulo.

-bueno Jack, tampoco somos adultos ¿o por lo menos ya tienes 18? ¿No verdad?-le dijo Maria sarcástica, lo que provoco la risa de los demás, no les parecía ser llamados niños pero su modo de contestar daba risa

-no tienen campo protector.-Ratchet siguiendo como si nada.-si alguien los llegara a pisar quedaran, aplastados.-y lo recalco dando un ligero pizoton para mostrar a los humanos que no estaba bromeando

-entonces por el momento Ratchet, debemos pisar con cuidado

Entonces una especie de alarma empezo a sonar mientras una luz verde parpadeaba en el lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Maria ganándole la palabra a Jack, Bublembee contesto su pregunta, por un momento ella juraría entenderle algo, pero desistio porque se le fue el avión como diría normalmente.-¿disculpe? No entendí lo siento

-sensor de proximidad, arriba hay alguien-tradujo Raf.

-me pregunto como le entiendes.-solto sorprendida la mexicana

-es el agente Fowler.-revelo Ratchet

-crei que eramos los únicos que sabían de ustedes.-dijo Jack ya no muy seguro de creer en lo que acababa de decir.

-creiste, tiempo pasado amigo.-bromeo Maria mirando hacia arriba

- el agente Fowler es nuestro enlace asignado con el mundo exterior.-dijo Optimus sacando la duda de los jóvenes.-suele venir solo cuando hay problemas, por eso es mejor que no lo conozcan, por ahora.-los chicos se miraron entre si, confundidos y extrañados, sin mencionar un poco preocupados. Asi que no perdieron tiempo y se fueron a esconder. Al poco tiempo del asensor salio el agente Fowler y por lo que alcanzo a notar Maria y los jóvenes, estaba muy furioso.

-7 choques, 34 incidentes y un embotellamiento de horas.-dijo a modo de reclamo mientras saiia del asensor.-y en particular esto.-solto mientras se recargaba en el barandal.-varios reportes de una moto sin marcas a toda velocidad y un deportivo de amarillo con negro.-Arcee y Bumblebee se miraron entre si, se referia a ellos.-¿oye? Abriras tus labios metálicos prime.-dijo esperando una respuesta.

-es mas gruñon que el cascarrabias de mi hermano.-susurro Maria despues de asomarse con cuidado de no ser vista.-tendria mas amigos si cambiara su temperamento de mula…

-sshh Maria silencio.-le pidió Jack.

-tenemos la situación controlada agente Fowler.-dijo con calma Optimus, sorprendente, ante tantos reclamos cualquiera ya hubiera reaccionado contrariado pero parecía calmado, aunque no se sabia si lo estaba.

-volvieron verdad.-era mas una afirmación de su parte.

-si se refiere a los decepticon, creo que jamas se fueron de aquí.-empezo Prime.-su planeta es demasiado valioso.

_-"_tan valioso que de seguro acabaran con toda vida en el_ "_.-penso sarcástica maria

-entonces es hora de avisar al pentágono.-declaro Fawler

-escucheme agente Fowler, somos la mejor, tal vez su única defensa contra la amenaza decepticon.-dijo tratando de hacerlo entender.

-según tu.-Maria bufo molesta ante la respuesta de Fowler

-oye humano.-le llamo Bulkhead y se veía molesto y ofendido.-¿acaso alguien fue aplastado en la autopista? El equipo prime sabe como usar la fuerza.-dijo mientras arrancaba un extraño objeto ante los chicos aun escondidos –y que tanta usar.- y a ese mismo objeto lo aplastaba en su enorme mano.

- Bulkhead yo necesitaba eso.-le reclamo molesto el medico

-¡basta!-los interrumpio Optimus en busca de orden y volvió su vista al agente.-la intervension militar causaría una catástrofe, tal vez usted pueda permitir bajas humanas agente Fowler.-dijo Prime con autoridad y decisión en su voz.-sin embargo yo no puedo

-pues haznos un favor y arréglalo prime.-dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse.-y se discreto.-llego al elevador y antes de irse amenazo.-o lo hare yo.-y las puertas se cerraron.

-pero cuanto valor, para ser humano.-admitio un poco sarcástico Bulkhead.

-el agente se preocupa por su mundo Bulkhead.-le dijo Prime como si comprendiera al humano.-y eso es normal.-corrijo, lo entendia muy bien.

-aun asi es muy gruñon y cascarrabias, se llevaría bien con mi hermano, son muy nenas a la hora de sacar la ira.-dijo Maria saliendo de su escondite seguida por Jack, Miko y Raf.

-hablas de tu hermano como si te ofreciera como sacrificio por un pequeño error.-le dijo Miko como si nada y la mencionada empezo a jugar con sus manos.

-mejor subamos.-dijo Raf mirando los paneles de control, y quería ver mas de cerca y sin dudarlo lo siguieron.-wow esto es increíble.

-¿esto se los dio el gobierno o que rayos? –pregunto Maria mirando a todo mientras se ponía en puntillias para mirar mejor

-asi es.-dijo Ratchet serio, por lo visto para ellos esto es de la época de las cavernas, el solo se volvió al panel de control cuando este empezo a sonar, por lo visto capto algo.-¡por mis circuitos!-exclamo sorprendido, parecía haber visto un fantasma.-la señal de Clifjumper se reactivo.-eso pues dejo confundidos a los chicos pues no sabían de quien hablaban

-¿Quién es Clifjumper?-pregunto Miko

-¿y como que su señal se "reactivo"?-Maria pregunto como si fuera imposible, pues con reactivar le dieron a entender que…pues, paso a mejor vida y nomas de la nada, regreso del mas alla.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Optimus tampoco lo podía creer, pues que tan seguido llega alguien y te dice: oye, fulanito de tal ha vuelto a la vida.

-no lo es, creo es un virus, el sistema esta lleno de ellos.-respondio Ratchet.-*claro, culpen al sistema"-penso Maria sarcástica

-¿y si hay posibilidad de que este vivo?-pregunto Arcee mirando a su líder, parecía tener la esperanza de que asi fuera

-Ratchet, activa el SigMail, podría hacer falta.-ordeno Optimus pero un ¡Oye! Sonoro de Miko llamo su atención.

-¿que hacemos?-pregunto esperando poder ir.

-quedense con Ratchet.-Miko exclamo en señal incorfome, Maria se golpeo la frente mientras reia, y Ratchet suspiro aburrido, primero por ser niñera de 4 humanos y dos porque además ellos lo veian demasiado aburrido.

-pues buena suerte.-dijo Maria en armonía mientras una especie de túnel luminoso se activo.

-¡Autobot en marcha!-ordeno Prime mientras se transformaba a su modo vehiculo seguido por el resto del equipo y sin mas desaparecieron en el extraño tunel

-¿A dónde… se fueron?-pregunto Jack sorprendido e incledulo

-los transporte a las cordenadas designadas con el portal terrestre

-¿Qué es un portal terrestre?-pregunto Raf curioso.

-suena interesante, porfis dinos.-dijo Maria queriendo saber mas, Ratchet suspiro cansado por andar explicando con detalle a unos niños, lo veía como algo tedioso en mi opinion.

-es un modelos a escala de la tecnología de un portal espacial.-dijo mientras se giraba al tablero de control.-y eso es porque no tenemos los medios suficientes ni el energon requerido para viajes intergalácticos.

-estan atascados, en la tierra.-concluyo Jack caminando hacia Ratchet.

-con su compañía, si pero yo no, construi el portal terrestre para poder ir de aquí, a cualquier parte de su planeta.

-wow.-dijeron Raf y Maria sorprendidos y el pequeño miro a Ratchet y hablo.-¿y funciona con humanos?

-por supuesto.

-osea que ¿podría lanzarme y ver a mis papas en tokio?-a esta chica se la comia la emoción viva

-en un instante.-y se acerco a Miko para tenerla en frente.-podria enviarlos alla de inmediato a ustedes cuatro.

-cuidado Ratchet

-prefiero ir a Italia si no es mucha molestia.-dijo sonriente Maria.-"tal vez asi vuelva a casa junto a Rodri"-penso emocionada.-"pero ¿servirá en viajes de una dimensión a otra?"

* * *

Ya paso mucho tiempo, mientras los Autobots por lo visto estaban en la acción los chicos estaban… curioseando, mas Miko claro esta, porque quería tocar todo

-¿y esto de aquí que es?-pregunto señalando un objeto

-se rompe no toques.-ordeno Ratchet, Maria se rio por eso, era como lidiar con Rodrigo, hasta contentestaban igual, Miko intento tocar otra cosa sin avisar pero Ratchet parecía tener ojos en la espalda pues también contesto.-tampoco eso.

-¿hay algo que podamos tocar?-pregunto Jack exceptico ganándose una mirada del medico hasta que las pantallas empezaron a hacer sonidos raros, alertas mas bien, eran fallas

-¿porque solo usan computadoras humanas?-pregunto Raf al ver la cara de Ratchet.

-buena pregunta compadre-dijo Maria trepandose para llegar, olvidando que hay escaleras ahí, parecía un changuito.

-esto no es por gusto, pertenecieron a los ocupantes anteriores que nos dejaron este silo de misiles, yo me ocupo de hacer modificaciones durante la marcha

-eso era antes este lugar.-susurro Maria atenta a la conversación, milagrosamente ya había llegado al barandal, ahora quedo colgada de ahí.-wow-y en eso empezaron a sonar varias alertas, Ratchet ya se estaba dando por vencido.-no te me achicopales compañero

-yo lo puedo arreglar.-solto Raf como si fuera lo mas normal de la existencia.

-¿en serio?-dijo el mech sarcástico.-¿sabes que esto es tecnología compleja verdad?-Rafael conecto su laptop al sistema y empezo a trabajar en el teclado.-no es un juguete para niños.-rio divertido hasta que el pequeño le llamo la atención.

-ya esta.

Ratchet volteo a ver al monitor y de hecho, ya estaba solucionado el problema y miro sorprendido al joven humano

-creo que te hace falta algo de fe doctor.-dijo divertida Maria hasta que se cayo del barandal terminando en el suelo.

-¡Maria!-le llamaron Jack y Miko quienes vieron como paso todo, la chica seguía desparramada en el suelo, tenia una ligera mueca de dolor pero se estaba riendo débilmente.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Raf desde arriba y ella levanto el pulgar en señal aprobatoria.

-respiro y sigo viva, asi que si.-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.-me falto polvillo de hadas para poder volar.-todos la miraron extrañados y Miko empezo a reírse de ella.

-la caída te afecto la cabeza.-solto divertida.

* * *

Paso mas tiempo, no sabia cuanto, pero ya se habían tardado. A tal grado de empezar a preocuparse.

-¿creen que estén bien? Para buscar a alguien ya paso demasiado tiempo.-solto Maria preocupada.

-en cierta forma tienes razón…-Jack no termino de hablar porque hablo Optimus desde su comunicador, ordeno abrir el portal terrestre de inmediato, por su voz parecía de vida o muerte asi que Ratchet de inmediato activo el portal terrestre, uno a uno entraron a toda velocidad, el ultimo fue Prime quien fue seguido por una explosion en "llamas" azules, asi que Ratchet cerro el portal tan pronto Optimus estuvo en la base, por poco.

-wow.-los humanos exclamaron sorprendidos ante lo que vieron.

-eso estuvo cerca, ¿Qué hay de Clifjumper?-pregunto el medico al ver que asi como se fueron regresaron, sin Clif, todos negaron melancólicos, algo paso a donde sea que fueron.

-¿y esa explosión?-empezo a preguntar Miko asombrada.-¿huvo pelea?¿me llevan algún dia?-Arcee apareció detrás de grupo y no se veía contenta.

-escucha…-empezo pero jamas termino

-oye Miko.-la llamo mas que nada para que no fuera tan prudente.-hay que ver que tienen en sus cajones.

-hay aja.-dijo sarcástica la japonesa.

-Arcee ¿Qué viste alla?-ordeno saber Optimus.-"¿pues que paso ahí?"-penso Maria en silencio, no quería decir algo indebido.

-no era Clif, al menos no el mismo.-empezo hablando la femme con dificultad, era muy duro para ella .-era un mutante, mutilado como los experimentos de los cons en la guerra…-y de repente Arcee cayo de rodillas al suelo, lográndose sostener de algo, se veía muy mal. Bublembee intento acercarse a ayudar pero ella lo detuvo.-estoy bien, solo mareada.-dijo ya pareciendo agotada

-¿robots que se marean?-pregunto Miko

-Robots con emociones.-sentencio Raf.

-robots que fallecen.-termino Jack serio.

-"que intenso"-penso Maria sin saber que decir. En seguida Ratchet la empezo a examinar con una especie de escáner.

-¿y esto que es?-pregunto serio el medico al ver una sustancia extraña en la mano de Arcee

-no se, Clif tenia mucho, le brotaba.-en eso Ratchet tomo una muestra para analizarla luego

-tienes que ir a descontaminarte, ahora.-sin demora Bee la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a seguir las indicaciones del medico.

-eemm Optimus.-llamo Jack y el mencionado dirigio su mirada a ellos.-odio molestar pero no hay señal.-dijo mostrando su celular

-una medida de seguridad.-aseguro Prime.-las paredes aíslan todas las ondas de radio.

-pues si no llamo a mi mama ahora, la policía va a estar buscándome, en eso a Maria le helo la sangre, se olvido por completo de su hermano.

-¿Quebrantaste la ley?-pregunto Prime acercándose mas a los humanos.

-la de llegada, ya pasan de las 10.-admitio el chico

-tambien debo volver a casa, o me castigaran un año.-confeso Raf.

-y mi hermano va a ajusticiarme de todas formas, debía esperarlo despues de la escuela.-dijo Maria sonriendo nerviosamente

-costumbres terrestres, no lo había pensado.-dijo Optimus pensativo.-pero el asunto de seguridad persiste.-y dirigio su mirada a Bulkhead.-Bulkhead, lleva a Miko a casa.

-de lujo, todos van a enloquecer.-dijo emocionada hacia sus compañeros.

-dudo que algo asi pase.-susurro Maria.

-manten vigilancia encubierto en forma de vehiculo.-ordeno Prime

-desapercibido, ya entendí.-dijo captando la orden, esto a la japonesa no le parecio porque parecía estar haciendo un berrinche.

- Bublembee.-le llamo.-tu cuidaras a Raf.-Maria noto que les gusto la idea, serian grandes amigos ellos dos.

-Bee ¿me darias un aventón a mi casa? Solo vivo a un par de casas de Raf.- Bublembee alzo ambos pulgares mientras "hablaba", era un si.-gracias amigo.

-entonces Bee también cuidara a Maria, Ratchet…-empezo Optimus a hablar

-ocupado.-la mexicana apenas aguantaba la risa, era obvio que Ratchet jamas le haría de niñera.

-Arcee.-le llamo al ver que termino de descontaminarse.-acompañaras a Jack.-pero creo a ninguno

le parecía, se notaba en sus caras.

La femme suspiro y trato algo.-sigo mareada.-pero no le funciono

-estas bien, según tu motor.-la delato el medico asi que se resigno.

* * *

**Mas tarde**

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada, Bee dejo primero a Maria antes de dejar a Raf en su hogar, aunque se quedo ahí dudando si entrar o no.

-va a matarme, y no sera bonito…-dijo ya en el umbral de la puerta, asi que despacio la abrió y se aseguro que no hubiera nadie pero la luz se encendio de repente cuando estaba en la sala, en eso que voltea y ahí estaba su hermano sentado en el sillón.

-ya casi son las 11, no me esperaste y te fugaste todo el dia ¿A dónde fuiste Maria?-Rodrigo hablaba muy serio, estaba molesto.

-estas enojado, es tu derecho, pero debo contarte un par de cosas primero… .-decirle o no decirle, en eso se debatia pero si ambos iban a estar aquí debía saber que pasaba, aunque le cueste el cuello despues.-no estamos solo en Jasper Nevada, estamos en Jasper Nevada en una realidad alterna donde todo el universo de Transformers prime… es real, y solo tal vez me los encontré hoy, asi que saca conclusiones…

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

Era sábado, y la noche fue algo fría, mas que nada porque Maria estuvo durmiendo afuera, ese fue su castigo, solo tenia una frazada muy delgada asi que estaba temblando un poco maldiciendo a su hermano en su mente, pero el sonido del claxon la despertó, eran Bee y Raf.

-¿Qué haces Maria?-pregunto Raf al verla asi, a lo que Maria se encogio de hombros.

-es mi castigo… te cuento luego ¿que pasa? –Bublembee le hablo y esta vez Maria le entendio

-"_es hora de irnos a la base"-_la mexicana quedo perpleja por escucharlo.

-ya voy.-se levanto de golpe y trepo hasta la ventana, la cual le costo abrir ya que estaba en el segundo piso.- le dejo una nota al gruñon de mi hermano y salgo en seguida.-los chicos la miraron extrañados mientras esta entraba a la casa

_-"¿entendio lo que le dije?"-_pregunto extraño Bee

-eso parece…

Seria un largo dia…

* * *

**Antes de irme…**

**Adil: que bueno que te va gustando, y aquí se respondieron varias de tus dudas, solo los proximos capítulos te los debo, porque ni terminarlos voy a poder jum pero en fin gracias por tus opiniones me motivan mucho.**

**Eagle Primacce: si solo dire que Maria tiene muchas facetas, además que a veces da risa, lo rometido es deuda aquí esta este capitulo que les dejo hoy y lamento que los siguientes los deje despues, nos leemos próximamente n.n**

**Ahora si**

**Hasta luego**


	4. Chapter 4: El regreso del mal: parte 3

**Hola.**

**Por fin pude reaparecer**

**He regresado y para compensar el castigo que tuve, para ustedes…**

**¡nuevo capitulo!**

**Eagle Primecee: hola de nuevo, lo se, me ausente mucho, el porque lo sabes, pero lo vengo a compensar ahoritita mismo, espero te guste este capitulo**

**María: y de ahí volveremos a esperar al siguiente en dos semanas**

**Yo: la chica ha hablado no los hare esperar y espero les guste**

**María: ahora… tercera llamada… tercera llamada y**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

No había nada frente a la cámara, entonces llego María de puntillas y se sentó en frente tocándose el corazón, al parecer se llevó un susto.-mis disculpas, es que escuche un ruido y pensé que mi hermano había despertado, en fin… ya casi es media noche, estoy aquí desde las 10… ¿ya dos horas? Como sea, salí de la casa sin que el innombrable me atrapara, en el desierto Bee y Raf decidieron echarse un juego de carreras, yo era la espectadora, me la pase gritando, a la derecha, no izquierda… dije izquierda…-susurro emocionada haciendo caras y gestos.-Bee gano, pero no era de extrañar, Raf lo dijo, el conduce desde mucho antes que naciéramos.-recobro la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.-perdón, en fin esto paso, estando en la base…

* * *

**Hace unos días**

**Base autobot**

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la base, Arcee y Jack, bumblebee con Raf y María, sin olvidar a Miko con Bulkhead, todos estaban emocionados, al parecer la pasaron bien, Bulkhead saco de donde… María pensó que era la cajuela en su modo vehículo, una guitarra y se la dio a Miko, ahora todos pusieron atención a Optimus.

-Autobots prepárense a…-se detuvo en seco al ver a los chicos humanos.

-¿la acción?-pregunto Arcee adivinando

-quédense aquí.-ordeno.-Ratchet, vendrás conmigo, Arcee, estaremos incomunicados por un tiempo, así que te dejo a cargo.

-oye.-le hablo Miko a Bulkhead.-tu eres más grande, deberías ser el jefe

-ah, el jamás me elige.-se sinceró el grandote.

-"¿que rayos sucede ahora?"-penso Maria en silencio poniendo absoluta atencion

-Optimus.-le llamo Arcee.-con todo respeto, ya fuimos guardaespaldas y ahora niñeras.-Jack bufo cansado por la misma situación.-además Ratchet no ha visto acción desde la guerra.

-mis pistones están oxidados pero mi oído si funciona.-María se encogió de hombros, algo no andaba bien del todo.

-por el momento solo es reconocimiento.-sentencio Optimus

-¿y porque escucho emoción en tu voz?-Arcee no le cree

-Arcee hubo cambios en estas 24 horas y todos tenemos que adaptarnos.-en eso volteo a ver a al médico.-Ratchet, transportarnos.-este obedeció en el acto y sin más se fueron

-bien jefa.-dijo Jack.-entonces ¿Qué actividades habrá?

-cierto, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto María también

Saldré a patrullar.-se nota a leguas que no quería ser niñera, o eso pensó Maria al verla dar la vuelta para irse.

-Optimus dijo que nos quedáramos.-le dijo Bulkhead para que ella desistiera

-cuando estés a cargo, decidirás.-le respondió.

-"no hay que ser tan grosera, el solo opinaba"-pensó María negando con la cabeza

-Bee conmigo.-el al principio renegó pero recordó que ella estaba a cargo así que resignado –Bulkhead, quedas a cargo.-antes de que el dijera algo, ellos se fueron.

-entonces ¿Qué actividades tendremos?-pregunto sin saber que hacer

María se sentía estresada y se hubiera quedado como mensa pensando en la inmortalidad de la tostada cuando un agudo chillido de algo electrónico sonó en toda la base, haciendo que se tapara los oídos y se hiciera bolita en el suelo.

-¿Qué tal ensayo musical?-dijo Miko mientras enchufaba su guitarra eléctrica.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Miko? Me sangraran los oídos.-exclamo la mexicana alzando la cabeza ligeramente.

-además, no somos una banda.-dijo Raf tapándose los oídos, también le sangrarían

-no sean antisociales, vamos Raf ¿tocas algo?-pregunto la japonesa

-uh ¿teclado?-dijo sacando su laptop

-laptops y secuencias bien.-dijo Miko alegre.- ¿Jack?-dijo dirigiendo su vista a el

-¿yo?-pregunto sorprendido.-ah... a veces juego con la armónica.-dijo en voz baja

-¿crees que toco country? Tú, cúbrete con sangre falsa y salta gritando.-Ella instruyó y miro a María quien pensado que ya se había salvado intento alejarse arrastrándose en el suelo-¿y tú que amiga?

-ya me cayó el chagüiscle.-susurro mientras se levantaba del suelo.-la flauta y maracas.-dijo en voz alta.-ni loca le digo que canto.-susurro.

-bien, después hare prueba de canto contigo.-al parecer la escucho porque María se golpeó en la cara.-Bulkhead, percusiones, quiero un gran sonido industrial.-Ella dijo volviéndose hacia Bulkhead. -¡todo listo! Somos una banda.-Ella dijo. –solo aprendan las canciones, esta es una balada, ¡mi puño en tu cara!- Dijo empezando a tocar una guitarra que chilló, gimió y gritó tan fuerte que María pensó que se quedaría sorda

-¡¿a eso llamas balada?!-le grito pero Miko no la escucho.-"esta será una tarde demasiado larga" pensó mientras trataba de cubrirse los oídos, por suerte o desgracia para ella Bulkhead hizo que se detuviera, Fowler estaba de regreso, esto no le pareció a Miko.

-sensor de proximidad, rápido ocúltense.-ordeno al escuchar el elevador

Jack agarró la mano de Raf y María arrastrándolos detrás del pie de Bulkhead con Miko detrás todavía sosteniendo su guitarra. La joven mexicana agudizo el oído para escuchar el chisme, en eso el ascensor se abrió y las pisadas y la voz llena de ira no se hizo esperar.

-¡Prime!-llego gritando, parecía que estaba en su casa…

-agente Fowler.-le llamo Bulkhead.-el no está aquí, no hay nadie, excepto yo claro.

-¿en dónde está? No me digas, aplastando un centro comercial. –María se hizo para atrás ocultándose.-pues no sé qué idioma hablen en su planeta pero prime prometió lidiar con los decepticons y causar un cráter gigante en el centro de Nebraska no es lidiar con el problema. Así que quiero que le digas a Prime... -Fowler gritó deteniéndose cuando oyó un chillido corto agudo. ¿Cuándo se volvieron electrónicos? -preguntó mientras María se ponía pálida y miraba a sus amigos entrando en pánico

-ya nos cargó el payaso.-les susurro mientras salían de detrás del autobot

-Hola ¿Cómo está?- Jack dijo casualmente.

- ¡Contacto con civiles! El equipo Prime se ha volado la barba esta vez. Alto, no me digas nada, ¿ya abrieron una guardería?- Dijo sarcásticamente pero estaba furioso.

-tranquilo hombre, esto tiene explicación.-dijo María mirando a los demás.- ¿verdad?

-Somos voluntarios.- Jack dijo obvio para María que él estaba tratando de pensar rápido para encontrar una explicación, y quien no lo haría estando en sus zapatos.

-estudiante.-Raf dice que suena como si estuviera tratando de corregirlo.

-ya sabe prácticas profesionales, de la escuela.-dijo María queriendo cooperar… mal intento

-ganando puntos extra para...- Jack intentó explicar, pero todo el mundo dice demasiadas excusas a la vez.

-muy bien, en marcha los pondré a los cuatro en custodia federal. Es por su protección.- Dijo acercándose a ellos. Pero Bulkhead se interpuso deteniéndolo.

-nosotros los protegemos.-Bulkhead declaró en un tono autoritario haciéndolo más difícil.

-¿Es en serio?-Fowler respondió.-Bueno, entonces deberás explicárselo a mis superiores en el Pentágono.-Dijo que levantar el teléfono en la base de la escalera.

-No use el teléfono esta...-Bulkhead dijo aplastándolo.-... Fuera de servicio.

-¡Esto no se acaba aquí Bot! ¡Ni siquiera a comenzado!- Fowler advirtió marchándose. Los chicos se miraron escépticos y miraron como se iba el agente

-que mal genio tiene.-dijo María al final dejándose caer de sentón al suelo, Bulkhead suspiro resignado, pensando que ahora si estaban en problemas.-deberia ir a neuróticos anónimos a ver si asi se le sale el chamuco

* * *

**En el gran cañón**

Optimus y Ratchet exploraron sobre el gran cañón Optimus se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, tenía mucho que pensar. Él salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a Ratchet.

-Optimus, ¿Qué se supone que encontraremos aquí?-Ratchet preguntó a través del terreno de niebla, sin vida.

-el campo de batalla cybertroniano más grande de esta galaxia-respondió serio

-¿en la tierra? Debes de estar bromeando-el medico no podía creer lo que Prime le decía

-¿Recuerdas el período final de la guerra cuando ambas partes comenzaron a ocultar sus residuos de energon en diferentes puntos?

-Por supuesto. Es la razón existen depósitos de Energon en planetas como éste.

-También es la razón por la que las batallas llegaron a ser librada en planetas como éste. Y temo que la memoria de megatron es tan larga como la historia.- Optimus explica cuando llegaron a una fosa común.

* * *

**En la actualidad**

Una María temblando de frio y miedo en su silla frente a la cámara y alumbrando su rostro con su lámpara de escritorio se acercó más… y más. Hasta que cocho con la cámara y con movimientos tipo ninja extraños tomo la cámara antes de que se cayera al suelo, la dirigió a su rostro y miro a todos lados guardando silencio y miro fijamente la cámara más calmada

-bien, supe despues que Optimus y Ratchet estaban en muchos aprietos pero esto si se.-gruño entre dientes.-no volveré a seguir a Miko junto con los chicos para evitar que haga una locura.-dijo seria.- ella siguió a Bulkhead, ¿Por qué? Fácil, recibimos un S.O.S, los Decepticons capturaron a Fowler después de que este salió enfurecido de la base, Bulkhead al principio no quería ir por él, lo tacho de cretino, y concuerdo con el.-admitió jugando con sus cabello ondulado.-pero la ubicación estaba incompleta, por suerte Raf es muy listo.-dijo sonriendo

* * *

**Hace unos días**

-tal vez lo puedo rastrear.-dijo Raf sacando su laptop.-el gobierno comenzó a ponerles microchips a los agentes, ya saben, como las mascotas.-todos lo miraron confundidos, pero María sonrió ante la incredulidad de los presentes.- ¿Qué? lo vi en televisión da igual.-dijo empezando a teclear.-si logro entrar a la red de los federales, sabré las coordenadas de Fowler.

-¿sabes Hackear?-pregunto Miko.-pareces de unos, 2 años

-12 y cuarto -dijo el pequeño orgulloso

-sabía que este chico era un genio.-dijo María alegre.

* * *

Después de un rato Rafael por fin obtuvo las coordenadas del agente Fowler, e inmediatamente abrió el portal terrestre.

-muy bien, esperen aquí.-ordeno mientras caminaba al interior del portal

-hay.- se quejó Miko.-no dejes la banda.-le pidió, el autobot siguió caminando y se detuvo de repente

-uh, Jack quedas a cargo.-y corriendo se fue.

-bueno el lugar es para los cuatro.-dijo Jack.- ¿Miko?-pero ya no estaba.- ¡¿Miko?!-y nada, no estaba

-hay no… hey Miko ¿A dónde te metiste chamaca?-grito María, pero creo la respuesta era muy obvia.

¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Raf preocupado.-ni se dio cuenta que lo siguió

-Miko no ha visto a los Cons en acción, no tiene idea-sentencio Jack mientras Raf revisaba el panel de control, las coordenadas eran las mismas.

-son las coordenadas, el destino sigue activo

-¿y eso?- pregunto María sin entender

-Raf queda a cargo.-dijo Jack mientras se alejaba.

-Jack espera.-le llamo Maria corriendo tras el, dejando a Raf atras

-¿a cargo de quién? –pregunto Raf y activo el portal terrestre, rápidamente alcanzo a los jóvenes y los tres caminaron y se transportaron a su destino, lo primero que encontraron al llegar fue el interior de un cañon en el desierto

- ayayay.-dijo Raf nervioso.- ¿sus huesos están vibrando?-Jack y María se encogieron de hombros mientras seguía caminando hasta quedar de frente con la nave decepticon

-esta enorme el lugarcito.-dijo María.-seria una linda casa de terror el 2 de noviembre.-dijo tratando de animar a los presentes

-¡ustedes!-grito una voz desde la nave, los habían visto, y ahora les estaban apuntando con sus armas, los tres pararon en seco y empezaron a asustarse

-en mi funeral habrá pastel ¿Quién quiere ir si sobreviven?-pregunto María entrando en pánico

* * *

**En la actualidad **

Me hubiera quedado en la base, todo fue un completo desastre, solo sé que tenía muchísimo miedo, y terminamos en un sitio en donde había una nave y…-se escuchó un golpe de pisadas.-les digo en media hora que el fantoche ya viene y de seguro a que descanse en paz.-sentencio.-ya vuelvo.-y la cámara se apago

* * *

**yo: Y hasta aquí, el siguiente lo subiere en dos semanas, ya casi esta terminado pero soy tan mala que los hare esperar n.n**

**Maria: es un encanto verdad, descuiden, hare que el dia que toque actualizar lo suba a primera hora**

**Yo: eso sono amenaza Maria, pero eso no hace falta, en fin, cualquier comentario o idea díganos aceptamos sus sugerencias**

**Maria: adios a todos y portence mal ;) **


	5. Chapter 5: el regreso del mal: parte 4

**Yo: Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo y ahora... a contestar Reviews wiii**

**Eagle Primecee a mi tambien me encanto el nombre de la balada y tu sabes que de mi parte si te surge algo no hay problema n.n y creeme Maria es bien canija a veces...**

**María: no dejare que esta les quite el tiempo de lectura *la amordaza y la ata a una silla* perfecto ahora estoy a cargo, en lo que se suelta y me mata, ahora si disfruten el capítulo n.n**

* * *

Estática

Mucha estática y al final la imagen se altera y aparece María cubierta con las cobijas de su cama como si fuera un campamento en casa.-bien, son las 3 am, por poquito el monstruo fantoche me cacha en la jugada, pero me alcance a hacer la dormida, bien, hace tres míseras horas les decía como llegamos al campo de batalla, ahora les diré que ocurrió, paso así…

* * *

**Hace unos días**

Creo que ahora si…nos vamos a morir.-dijo María haciéndose para atrás y entonces empezaron los disparos, los chicos trataron de esquivarlos pero uno cayó cerca de Raf haciendo que tropezara y Jack en un intento de protegerlo uso su cuerpo como escudo y María sentía que veía su vida pasar frente a ella.-mi vida fue un asco.-dijo haciendo un gesto, en eso Bulkhead en su modo vehículo aparece y los rescata a los tres.

-¡suban ya!-grito y estos humanos sin chistar obedecieron y salieron a toda velocidad

-gracias Bulkhead.-dijo Jack más aliviado.

-Si, gracias.-secundo Raf

-por poquito sentía que nos moríamos ahí.-dijo María suspirando alterada

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!-pregunto Bulkhead alterado y según creyó María molesto

-nos preocupaba Miko ¿la has visto?-pregunto Jack y esta apareció por detrás.

-¿y cómo es ella?-pregunto divertida, pero los disparos no cesaban y Bulkhead a se detuvo a cierta distancia ocultó detrás de unas enormes rocas.

-salgan todos.-los cuatro salieron rápidamente.-y esta vez ¿podrían quedarse aquí?-y sin más se fue a patear traseros Decepticons, y después de mucho esfuerzo y pelea logro subir a la nave, pero cuando miro en donde dejo a los humanos, solo estaban tres, Jack, Raf y María.- ¡¿Dónde está Miko?!-pero un sonido de su interior llamo su atención, y cuando reviso, Miko se coló de nuevo, parecía que no podía respirar.

-Miko.-la llamo eufórico y sorprendido.

-ensucie tus tapetes, perdón.-por lo que alcanzo a ver María, Miko estaba, muy mareada y Bulkhead la bajo con cuidado, la japonesa quería vomitar y estaba hincada en el suelo.-recuérdame no volverlo a hacer.-le pidió a Bulkhead y en eso un Con lo ataca y aparecen más, y más.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede ahí arriba?-pregunto María seria

-¿se olvidarían de nosotros?-pregunto Raf y Jack se encogió de hombros

-mejor no hubieras preguntado.-dijo María asustada mirando sobre su hombro y dándose la vuelta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los chicos y ella señalo a lo que tenían detrás, cuando se dieron cuenta, habia más Decepticons, en un parpadeo, ya eran prisioneros

* * *

**Actualidad**

María sintió un escalofrió y tembló.-en ese momento Miko con Bulkhead estaba segura, con ganas de vomitar pero segura, Raf, Jack y yo no tuvimos la misma suerte, nos estaban llevando al calabozo, junto con Fowler o eso dijo uno de ellos, pero la caballería llego al rescate

* * *

**Hace unos días**

**Nave decepticon**

Los tres eran llevados a un calabozo pero en el trayecto aparecieron Arcee y Bee al rescate, bueno Bee derribo a los Cons de golpe y Arcee atrapo en el aire a los chicos.

-Bumblebee.-le llamo Raf feliz de verlo, este le contesto a los chicos, Jack no le entendió nada y María… le falta práctica.

-no saben cómo me alegra verlos, por poquito sentía la soga en el cuello.-dijo María tocando su cuello y tragando en seco

-gracias por despejar la entrada, invadir esta nave no estaba en la lista de actividades.-dijo Arcee con calma.

-si nos dimos cuenta.-dijo Jack irónico

En poco tiempo estaban corriendo por la nave Decepticon, Arcee al llegar a una esquina apunto a lo que se encontraba a la vuelta.

-amiga.-exclamo al ver al Bulkhead.-trajiste a lo humanos

-¡trata de hacer que se queden!-dijo casi gritando señalando a Miko.

-hay que buscar a Fowler y sacar a estos niños.-ordeno Arcee

La batalla estallo en la nave, y los humanos aunque protegidos por los Autobots, corrían mucho peligro así que trataron de buscar refugio, como no había donde se agruparon y se cubrieron entre ellos hasta que la batalla acabo.

-quiero a mi mama.-dijo María en susurros, ya a estas alturas ya la extrañaba y hasta ese momento se puso a pensar que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de verla de nuevo, si es que lograba volver a casa. Conforme avanzaban y eliminaban Cons llegaron a un sitio en que Arcee dijo "hasta aquí"

-esperen aquí.-ordeno a los humanos

-¿Qué? No pueden dejarnos varados aquí.-dijo María, Bee replico, no estaba de acuerdo en dejar a los niños a su suerte

-nos atrasan y son blancos fáciles.-espeto la Femme.-estarán bien aquí si es que se quedan quietos.-y así ella salió del lugar seguido por ambos Mech y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

-eso fue intenso...-dijo Miko como si nada

-¡¿fue?!-exclamo Raf y María lo tomo del hombro

-es tu culpa que estemos en esta intensidad.-reclamo Jack señalando a Miko.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Miko?

-por favor no empiecen a pelear aquí…-les pidió María pero todo fue en balde

-¿yo les dije que me siguieran?

-tu querías que fuéramos una banda, ¿no deberíamos tocar juntos?

-pues tal vez decidí ser solista.-María se sostuvo la cabeza, le empezó a doler horrible por la discusión pero quien al final exploto fue Raf, les grito que se callaran y se alejó de ahí, solo entonces los chicos entendieron lo que le afectaba la situación a él y fueron a su lado, Rafael se sentó lejos de todos y a su lado se sentaron Jack, Miko y María.

-oye Raf, en serio no es nada.-dijo Jack para que se animara.- los Bots vendrán por nosotros

-si, nos llevaran a casa.-le aseguro Miko

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-eso hizo que los tres se miraran.

-solo lo sabemos Raf, tu confía.-le dijo María sonriente tomando su hombro.-estaremos bien.

-oye Raf ¿Qué opinas de eso?-le llamo la atención Jack y ahí estaba una computadora decepticon, el pequeño se acercó a mirar mejor

-importante.-sentencio al final.-mostrémosela a Optimus.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es una receta para nachos espaciales?-pregunto Miko

-¿siquiera hay nachos espaciales?-dijo María

-se de matemáticas.-dijo el pequeño.-y esa es una ecuación compleja

-la puedes… ¿descargar?-pregunto Jack no muy seguro de que hiciera una buena pregunta

-tengo una memoria.-dijo sacando una.-pero no sé dónde la puedo conectar, esto es tecnología alienígena

-debe de haber donde para obtener el mendigo archivo.-dijo María buscando también, pero llego un Decepticon pasando por ahí, aun no los ve, así que Jack tomo a Raf de la mano, el Decepticon descubrió el cuerpo de uno de los suyos en el suelo y los cuatro corrieron a esconderse, pero Rafael olvido la mochila, dudo pero volvió por ella, pero María lo vio.-Raf vuelve.-susurro corriendo tras él, el pequeño tomo su mochila y la colgó en su espalda, y María lo tomo del brazo.-vamos rápido…-pero el Decepticon los sorprendió, listo para dispararles, ambos asustados se quedaron inmóviles, pero al final reaccionaron.-¡CORRE!-la mexicana lo jalo y a rastras lo obligo a correr mientras el Con les disparabas, cuando iba a impactarlos un tiro certero Jack los empujo a un lado salvándolos

-¡Miko toma una foto!-le grito Jack a todo pulmón

-buena idea.-dijo alzando el pulgar, entre los chicos apareció el Con para disiparle a Jack, Raf y María.- ¡Oye tú!-ordeno Miko mientras este giraba y le tomo una foto con su celular.

-hay canija mujer.-dijo Maria golpeandose la cabeza con su puño, le dolia la cabeza de nuevo por el estres

-¡A él no, a eso!-le espeto Jack señalando la pantalla con los algoritmos, esta al fin entendiendo le tomo una foto a la pantalla.

* * *

Un disparo

La puerta salió volando hecha pedazos

Y cuatros niños humanos salieron corriendo por sus vidas seguidos de un Decepticon dispuesto a asesinarlos, Jack gritándoles que siguieran corriendo y cuando iban a dispararles, apareció Bulkhead a toda velocidad para derribar al Con. En poco tiempo aparecieron Bee y Arcee la cual les grito por no quedarse en su sitio, Jack subió en Arcee y los demás en Bumblebee, en el asiento trasero estaban María y adelante, Miko y Raf.

-miren lo que encontré.-dijo María jalando de la camisa al agente Fowler

-me gusta el pay de queso, ¿pasamos por uno?-el pobre ahora estaba delirando

-¡Hallaron a Fowler! ¡Eso!-exclamo emocionada Miko mientras Fowler se dejaba caer sobre Raf en los asientos. Y sin demora los tres autobots con los humanos a salvo salieron a toda velocidad en su modo vehículo de la nave y se dirigieron a la base.

-santa madre de pancho López, seguimos vivos.-exclamo suspirando María más relajada.-"pero Rodrigo va a matarme"

* * *

**En la base Autobot**

Fowler estaba en camilla, Ratchet era reparado por Optimus, y estaban todos ahí reunidos en silencio, Arcee puso al tanto a Prime pero ellos aún no daban explicaciones

-¿Qué les paso a ustedes?-pregunto Miko rompiendo el silencio

-enfrentamos a un ejército de cybertronianos resucitados.-a María se le helo la sangre con lo que dijo Ratchet

-¿resucitados? ha canijo

-¿Zombies?-pregunto Miko y se empezó a quejar.- ¿pelearon contra zombies y me lo perdí?

-Miko eso es lo de menos, ¿están ustedes dos bien?-pregunto María mirando a Optimus y Ratchet

-estamos bien María, nada grave.-le dijo Optimus calmado, pero no fue lo mismo para Bulkhead, pues le hablo con voz autoritaria.-Bulkhead, mostraste pésimo juicio al haber permitido que te acompañaran humanos.-Bulkhead se resignó y asintió

-no volverá a suceder Optimus, lo prometo.

-Pero no fue su culpa.-reclamo Miko, no quería que a él lo culparan por algo que ella empezó

-Miko por favor...-empezo el mech

-y miren estos datos.-dijo sacando sus celular mostrando la foto de los cálculos que encontraron, Optimus se acercó para observar mejor y se quedó pensativo

-Ratchet, revísalo, podría ser importante para Megatron.

-¿Megatron volvió? ¿Son malas noticias verdad?-pregunto Jack

-no puedo creerlo, esto es más serio de lo que creía.-susurro María asustada, al venir a esta dimensión se puso a ella y a su hermano en peligro mortal. Ratchet se acercó a mirar la imagen del celular

-no logro entender.-cuando Miko se dio cuenta, era la foto que Decepticon

-Ups, es el Con que quiso aplastar a Raf y María, o al menos eso quería antes de que Bulkhead lo rediseñara.-María contuvo la risa, a pesar de casi morir hoy, conservaba buen animo

-Miko.-le llamo Jack a modo de reprimenda.-Raf y María casi se mueren ¡esto no es un juego! ¡¿Cuándo lo entenderá tu cabezota?!

-no empiecen ahora a echar pleito por favor.-les dijo María molesta con ellos pero no la escucharon

-todos íbamos a morir Jack, tú, yo, Raf, María.-dijo molesta la japonesa y señalo a los Bots.-hasta ellos.-y se cruzó de brazos y volteo la mirada para no encararlo y enojarse mas

-pues si este es un día normal con los autobots, no quiero ser parte de esto, ya se acabó.-sentencio decidido

-Jack.-le llamo Optimus.-ponerlos en ese peligro jamás fue nuestra intención, sin embargo ya no es la seguridad de ustedes cuatro la que está en riesgo, sino la de toda la humanidad, respetaremos su decisión si se quieren ir.-y el portal fue activado tan pronto Optimus termino de hablar

-no alarguemos la despedida, adelante.-dijo Ratchet, él se salta el sentimentalismo y directo al punto, Jack se quedó pensando y miro a al pequeño Rafael

-Raf vámonos.-le dijo, el mencionado miro a Bee quien bajo la cabeza, María supuso que Raf quería irse al igual que Jack, o avergonzado por los eventos del día, no lo culpaba

-estaré bien Jack.-dijo calmado.-te veré en la escuela.-esa era su despedida

-ok.-y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al portal, cuando Arcee apareció delante de el con los brazos cruzados, este la miro serio.-lo sé, tu no existes

-no me hagas buscarte.-le dijo Arcee mientras Jack pasaba a su lado con paso seguro y calmado hasta que fue transportado fuera de la base.

-espero que sepa lo que hace.-susurro María mirando el portal, y como se cerraba.-ya que de cosas así uno ya no se puede zafar tan fácil, eso ya lo estoy aprendiendo yo

* * *

**En la noche**

-entonces Miko intentara convencer a Jack.-aseguro María mientras ella y Raf eran llevados a casa por Bumblebee.-no sé si logre algo, se ve obstinado y algo testarudo

-pero es una buena persona María, de eso no hay duda, solo que han cambiado muchas cosas en estos días.-le dijo Raf mientras llegaban a su calle

-no me quejo de eso pero creo que aún no comprendemos la gravedad y seriedad del asunto… .-se detuvo al ver a frente y enpalidecio.-hay no… Bee detente.-y el joven explorador freno enseguida

_-¿Qué sucede?_-pregunto el bot

-mi hermano, está en frente, y se ve molesto, ya está, si los Decepticon no me mataron hoy él lo hará.-dijo María saliendo despacio del vehículo.-aquí déjenme, a ustedes no los meteré con él, mientras pueda, los veré mañana.-dijo sonriendo

-¿segura que no pasara nada?-pregunto Raf no muy seguro

-clarines y cornetas, se manejar a mi carnal, Bee llévalo a casa por favor-y el empezó a conducir llevando al pequeño a casa, María respiro hondo y camino hasta donde estaba su hermano, Bumblebee paso frente a Rodrigo, era de noche así que él no le dio importancia, y tan pronto llego María a su lado, estallo la guerra.-holi canoli hermano

-hasta que te dignas en aparecer.-dijo furioso.-ven acá.-y la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la obligo a entrar a la casa.-estas colmando mi paciencia niña.-dijo empujandola al interior

-tu eres el que…

-cállate y escucha, tu, ya es la segunda vez que te escapas todo el día, vuelves en la noche y por tu culpa estamos aquí, si es cierto tu chistecito de anoche me dirás en donde estabas.

-anoche no me creíste, hoy suenas muy seguro de que es verdad y me lo hechas en cara, no te pienso decir todo lo que se ahora y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?

-pasa que no haces más que meter la patota en donde no debes, ¿ya cuantas veces la has regado Maria? lo único que haces bueno es mantener tu promedio escolar, y eso que no haces deporte

-no menciones el deporte, ademas lo haria si me dejaran, no me gusta hablar del tema…

-pues deberás un día, no lo evitaras para siempre y ahora vete a tu cuarto y mañana me asegurare de que no te vuelvas a escapar pequeña alimaña.-María miro a su hermano furiosa y subió las escaleras a pisotones, y en el segundo piso se paró en donde sabía que estaba su hermano abajo y dio un enorme salto asustándolo y se encerró en su habitación

-me salió un ogro por hermano.-susurro escondiéndose en su cama tragándose el coraje por orgullo propio

* * *

**María: Y hasta aquí termino el capítulo, espero fuera de su agrado, en dos semanas terminamos los 5 capítulos del regreso del mal y de ahí sabrán que sucede en la actualidad de mi vida en Jasper Ne… ¿Dónde está Fernanda?**

**Yo: *la ata con una cuerda* ojo por ojo amiga, nos vemos luego mis queridos lectores y gracias por leer, dejar reviews, poner en favoritos y seguirnos, esperamos saber de ustedes pronto y de paso, estoy en tramites para la universidad, asi que si me llego a retrasar es por eso pero si le seguire aqui, ahora si**

**María: nos vemos ;)**


End file.
